Who Are You!
by Blonde Australian Chick23
Summary: Grayson Carter is Kendall's Fiancé. They've been going out for three years and hope to be married soon. But, Grayson gets in a car crash and forgets everything from the past three years. Will Kendall be able to patch it all together? Or will Grayson leave him?
1. In The Hospital

I woke up and my head was spinning and it hurt so bad. The bright light in the room I was in didn't help at all. Neither did the small quiet sobs I heard. I put an arm up to my head and something flashed. I ignored it but then reality hit and I started to freak out. I tried to yell but my voice only came out in a very raspy whisper,

"Where the hell am I?" My throat was dry from no water and I found the small quiet sobs were coming from a man with dirty blonde hair. He looked like a wreck not to be rude but then if it were possible, his green eyes lit up the room even more.

"Grayson! Your okay!" He said happily. I looked at him scared. How the fuck did he know my name?! I was scared and looked at the slender man. But then the doctors rushed in and pushed him out. They started asking me a bunch of questions,

"What's your name?"

"Grayson Adeline Carter."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"When's your birthday?"

"December 19 1990." I replied then they asked me one that I haven't thought about since I've been awake.

"What do you remember last?" I thought about this long and hard. I tried to bring my mind to it, but then I thought of it.

"I was at a Bon fire with my friends Tasha Lincoln, Paris Devon, and Liz Blake." I said. That was really all I remember. I didn't know who that man was outside. I had no idea why he was crying, and I haven't a faintest clue why I was in the hospital. I looked at them clueless and then a Doctor named Dr Evans.

"You were in a major car accident.. You hit your head severely and you've been in a medically induced coma for three months." Doctor Evans told me. I stared at him long and hard. Then Nurse Phillips added,

"It's also best that you know that you know it's 2012, your 21 years old, and the last thing you remember is from three years ago." I coughed and was so confused three years all down the drain?! This was crazy and insane. The doctors all left and then the guy who was crying came in and sat down with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Beautiful." He said. I just stared at him. I had two questions. 1, How did he think I was beautiful?! I have long curly stupid brown hair, green eyes and pale skin, 2, Where was I?

"Hey I was just wondering where am I?" I asked the man with my British accent louder and stronger this time. He looked confused and said,

"California. And to be more precise the LA Hospital." He said. I just nodded this was way to much information for me to process. One thing I knew for sure is that I'm still an actress or I should be.

"Am I still an actress?" I asked the man who had started holding my hand. He looked at me and said,

"The best." He then kissed my ring finger on my left hand which I realized was a ring. That was the big flashy thing. I took my hand back to look at the ring. It was a simple silver band with a square diamond ring in the middle. It was a beautiful but elegant ring and I loved it.

"We're engaged, not married." He said with a small smile. I nodded and then the mystery guy finally introduced himself,

"I've been so stupid, But I'm Kendall Schmidt, your fiancé." I just nodded. I was engaged, to a man, in a boy band. Fan-freakin-tastic. Then, three more guys walked in and I'm guessing they were the other three in the boy band.

"Hey Gray." Carlos said, I actually recognized him. He was Carlos Pena my best friend for life growing up.. I just smiled at him not saying anything just incase. The other two smiled at me as well.

"Oh I'm so glad you remember me. It's Carlos Pena, that's James Maslow, and that's Logan Henderson." Carlos said pointing to the other two. I nodded and smiled at him for being kind and introducing me to these people. Then the doctors pushed them out of the room once more and Dr Evans told me,

"Miss Carter, you may go home tomorrow."


	2. Is This My Home?

My parents were at the hospital today arguing with Kendall. I stepped out in the clothes he gave me. Which were a white off the shoulder shirt with a black hand drawn heart, black skinny jeans, and white flip flops. I had put my hair in a high ponytail and I found out that I ha a pocket watch tattoo on my left shoulder blade and a hoop nose ring. Bloody Hell.

"How bout instead of you lit fighting you let me talk." I told them. Kendall crossed his arms and smiled smugly at my parents. They just shot him a glare and he didn't budge.

"Honey would you rather come home with us the people you love, or the man you don't even remember." My mum said monotone. I looked at her and said,

"Mum, I remember what you and dad did to me... I'm going with Kendall." I said. My parents faces fell and Kendall handed me a pair of sunglasses that I really really liked. They were just Black Ray Bans but I loved them.

"I really love these sunglasses." I said. Kendall chuckled and said,

"Well good because their yours." He said. He then put his arm around my waist and I looked at him. He took his arm back quickly and apologized,

"I am so sorry I forgot." He said. I nodded and told him it was fine. We walked and Kendall showed me to a two door Black Jeep Wrangler. I smiled and Kendall got in the passenger seat of the car. I looked at him confused as I got in the drivers seat and he said,

"I don't know how to drive stick shift." He said honestly. I chuckled at how that made no sense and I pulled out of the parking space. I drove out of the Hospital and Kendall gave me directions to the place we lived... Together...

"So, do I have like a journal so I know what's been happening?" I asked him. He shook his head and said,

"No. But you do have an Instagram and Twitter that's always logged on on your phone so you could easily check those out." He told me. I nodded and then Kendall told me to turn left and I did. I approached a beautiful two story house with an iron gate open ready for us to go in. I drove through and then parked in the driveway. I walked in and then Kendall said,

"Careful about Bear!" I freaked out. Did we have a pet bear? But then I saw a big Leonberger dog come running up to me. I laughed as it barked for excitement. I let Bear and then a pig trotted up to me.

"That's Yuma." Kendall said while walking in and closing the door. I smiled and said,

"Well good to know we don't have an actual pet bear." Kendall smirked at this and then he went upstairs and came back a couple minutes later. He was holding an I phone 4S in a black and white zebra print bedazzled case.

"Just in case you wanted to check your Instagram and stuff." He said. I nodded and went to go sit on the couch. I pulled up Instagram and started at the way beginning of my photos. It took me at least an hour to look through them all. I pressed the home key and my background was a picture of me laying down, Kendall laying over me to the side kissing me and we had a blanket over us. He looked over t shoulder and said

"That was our trip to London. It was cold and we decided to take that picture." He said showing me the screen on his phone which was the exact same. I just nodded and said,

"I'm hungry and if I'm correct, I can't cook for my life." I said. Kendall laughed and said,

"Well your right on that one." I smiled warmly at him and he went to the kitchen. I just put my knees up to my chest and hugged. How had three years flown by? I was scared and so lost. I was in an unknown city, unknown house, and with an unknown man. An attractive man, but still unknown.

I saw Bear jump up on the couch and he sat by me. I pet the giant canine and then I laid down my feet. Then, Bear laid down on my legs and I laughed. I let the dog and then the pig started oinking. Yuma jumped up on the couch very skilled and she laid on top of Bear. Then I noticed that Kendall came out and took a picture.

"I hope it's ok I just did that." I just nodded at him awkwardly and then he said,

"Dinners ready." I nodded and got the dog and pig off me while I went to go wash my hands and go to the table. Kendall somehow knew my favorite food, which was grilled chicken salad. But then it clicked in my mind that I've been living with him for a while. I sat down and Kendall sat across from me.

"So, ask questions.. I know your dying to ask." He said while eating a bite of chicken. I looked at him and asked,

"How long have we been dating?"

"Three Years."

"Living together?"

"A year and a half?"

"Engaged?"

"Four months." He said. I just ate my chicken salad quietly and continued on with dinner. I thought this was all very very nice of him, and I couldn't believe that I was engaged to this stranger. I finished with dinner and Kendall cleared my plate for me. What a gentlemen.

"So, I'll show you to where you sleep and shower." He said. I nodded and awkwardly followed him. Hopefully we weren't going to sleep in the same bed... That would be totally awkward. Kendall showed me all of upstairs and then a gorgeous green and blue room. The carpet was green, the walls were blue, and the king size bed had blue and green plaid design.

"I love the design." I said admiring it. Kendall chuckled and said,

"We couldn't decide on blue or green." He said while grabbing a pillow and blanket. I looked at him and asked,

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch." He responded. I looked at him an said,

"I can sleep on the couch, it is your house after all."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

**BAC23**


End file.
